outfit7talkingfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Germinator/Transcript
Workplace Kept Clean [ The episode begins with Ben clearing the ping-pong table and Tom having cereal.] Tom: (noticing Ben's new gear) Hey, say, where'd you get that cool hat? Ben: (sighs) this is a sterile workplace. ( pushes some cereal) If one of your loops of fruit contaminates my motherboard everything will be ruined, and I'll have to start all over again. Look I even put a line on the floor, so people to keep out. [ Hank then enters] Hank: Hey Ben I forget, which side of the line am I supposed to on? [ then he sneezes on Ben's desk.] Ben: ( sighs frustrated) The other side. Hank: (sniffs) Yeah that's probably for the best. (starts to sneeze again) Ah, ah... (sighs) I'm pretty sick. (sneezes on the screen, Talking Tom and Friends Theme) Hank Quarantined [ Ben cleans the area where Hank sneezed while Tom watched] Ben: There and 100% germ free. Tom: (utterly agrees) Yeah, and no Hank in sight. (looks around) Hey where is Hank anyways? Ben: I quarantined him in a secure location. [ Cut to Hank in the bathroom sitting on the toilet and holding a remote] Hank: ( to the viewers) I think you know what I usually do in here..( toilet flushes) Practice my funny faces in the mirror. But Ben says I got to stay here until I get better, it's okay though. (sneezes then sniffs) At least I have a TV. ( he clicks a button on the remote and the "TV" made the screen turn) Wait a minute... ( Looks at the screen and taps it) No Germ Like Jeremy [ Back to Ben and Tom with Ginger and Angela with her looking in the bathroom door] Angela: So, you just stuck Hank in the bathroom? (Ben nods) But he already sneezed everywhere, how to do you his nasty sneeze germs are gone? [ Ben holds his phone with an app on it] Ben: This is how my new GPS app the Germ Positioning System, it locates every germ in a given area so I can destroy them. [ the GPS app dings] Angela:( looks) Huh, it says there's one left. Ben: ( surprised) WHAT?!! Impossible! It can't be. [ Ben tries to clear out the germ but the app said it was still there he tried harder but it still wasn't working] Ben: Newton's Apple, I missed it! Angela: Ben this is crazy sauce it's just one little germ. Ben:( screams frustrated) I can't get a beat on it. Tom: (sighs) Dude, your not gonna get it. It's too small. Ben: Correction Tom. It was too small. (soon Ben enlarges a germ on the table and everyone gasped) Ha, it worked! Jeremy: Hi, everyone! I'm Jeremy the germ! [ Tom and Angela changed their expressions] Ginger: KILL IT!!! Ben: ( grabs a book and smashes it aiming for the germ) Stop! Stay there! Hold still so I can kill you! Tom & Angela: No! Jeremy: Please don't! Tom: Ben, stop! Angela: Yeah, don't hurt him he's cute! ( laughs) Jeremy: Yeah I'm cute! ( comes closer to Ben and holds out his hand) Put 'er there! Ben: Ew, I'm not touching you. Your a giant infectious bacteria! ( to Tom and Angela) Nobody touch it! It's only purpose is to make us sick! We have to kill it! Tom: But we can't kill him now, we know his name. Jeremy: Yeah, Jeremy. Ben: You're soft Tom. ( to Jeremy now) Just don't infect anyone and stay away from my stuff, pretty much the same rules as Tom, got it? Jeremy: (agrees) Roger that friend-o. I promise none of you won't end up like Hank. Tom: Oh, okay Jeremy now Ben needs to work so let's get out of his way. Angela: Yeah, let's hang out and get to know each other. ( walks out) Jeremy: Wow that sounds like fun, I love to make new friends. ( before he leaves...) Ben:( suspicious) Wait a minute hey, Jeremy can I talk to you for a second? Jeremy: Sure pal. Ben: you mentioned Hank, but no one else did which means; you must have in contact with him before! Jeremy: Yeah, so? Ben: You're the germ that Hank sick, aren't you? Jeremy: ( somewhat surprised) Very good Ben. Very good, you figured out that a germ got someone sick.( now worried) Oh, no! I certainly hope you haven't caught on to my plan to infect everyone else... ( Ben gasps, and Jeremy turns a little evil) Including you Ben you can try to warn em, but they won't believe you, ( makes his cute face) I'm cute remember? And your a nothin'! ( gets down and spits on Ben's shoes with Ben disgusted) Hey guys, wait up! I was thanking my new friend Ben for not crushing me! Hank with the TV [ Cut to Hank hitting a button on a remote flushing the toilet and dances] Hank: (singing) I don't know where I've been, I know not to where I'll zoom, the only thing that I know now is it's just me and this bathroom. Pa,do,da,da. Germy Sandwich to Tom and his friends, Ben sees Jeremy making something and runs to tell everyone Ben: Guys, we have to get rid of Jeremy. ( sternly) I'm serious! He wants to infect us all! Tom: That little fella? ( laughs in disagreement) Come on. [ Ben notices Jeremy made sandwiches and gasps as he licks them with his green tongue] Ben: look you have to listen to me. Whatever you do, no matter the circumstances, do NOT eat those... Jeremy: Sandwiches! ( hands them to them) I hope you guys like em. It's my grandma's special recipe but I added my own personal touch. ( looks at Ben, while he gasped) Bert and Ernie: Sandwich time! Ginger: ( mouth full) This is so good you guys! Tom: (sighs happily) Jeremy you're the best. Angela: Yum! I am so glad Ben didn't kill you before. Jeremy: Yeah, ( throws the tray at Ben) water under the bridge! It was in the heat of the moment, before you all knew how great I was. But we're all friends now! ( laughs menacingly) Angela: Come on guys, let's go play the pin ball machine. ( puts her leftover in the tray and Tom too) Ben: ( confused) What? We don't have a pin ball machine. Ginger: We do now Jeremy got us one! ( puts his leftover on the tray too) Jeremy: What a great group! ( looks at Ben again) I forgotten your sandwich on purpose Ben, but feel free to eat the leftovers! ( spits on the sandwiches with Ben panicks in disgust) [ Ben opens the camera and sits on the couch, white Tom and Angela are throwing Jeremy in the background] Ben: (to the viewers) I've got to get my friends to see the true about Jeremy, before he gets all of them sick. But how? He's so smooth! If he won't slip up I'll just have to slip him up. ( looks at Jeremy then back at the viewers with a stern look on his face) I'm gonna frame him. Role-Playing [ Cut back to Hank this time playing with the conditioner and shampoo] Hank: ( in funny voices) "I love you shampoo." "Where have you've been all my life conditioner?" ( making kissing sounds, now talks in his normal voice) Boy, he is sulky smooth, ooh that reminds me. ( to the viewers) I have to wash my hair. Germ-Framing [ Back to Ben making a mess near the desk] Ben: Now for the icing on the germ cake. ( Ben uses a marker on a wall saying "Germs Rule" then makes a fake scared face) Guys! You've got to come see this! ( everyone enters) And look at that! Look at that! Tom: (upset) That's my favorite wall! Ben: It's says"Germs Rule." The only germ here is Jeremy, so logical he is the culprit. Angela: (not agreeing) That is ridiculous! Jeremy was with us all afternoon singing karaoke. There is no way he could've been here. Ben: ( laughs confused) We don't have a karaoke machine! Ginger: We do now Jeremy got us one! Ben: (angry) Where's he get all his money?! shows Ben the video he recorded Tom: And look at how much fun we're having. [ The video records Angela singing] Tom: See? He was with us Ben. Angela: So stop trying to get not to like Jeremy, that is mega lame. Come on, let's go chill in the ball pit. Ben: (growls angrily) Ball pit??!! Can't you see what he's doing?! A ball pit is the most unsanitary play area known to science!!! Jeremy: Give it up Ben. They'll never believe you, I've completely stolen your friends. And pretty soon they'll all be sick and then we'll see who the real germ is. (record screechs) Ben: ( confused again) Still you? Jeremy: Ta ta, Ben! ( knocks over a cup) Oops. ( leaves when Ben growls at him) [ Back with Hank drawing a lot of lines I the floor and the wall. ] Hank: And that makes... ( sneezes) 6,465 lines. ( confused) Or was that 4,656? ( sighs) Do over 1,2... [ Back to Ben making another video about Jeremy] Ben: Well my closest friends all love Jeremy, so I'll just have to a way to get along with him to. ( sighs turning angry) That's not gonna be easy. Jeremy's Defeat [ soon Jeremy was throwing a banana, an apple, and some carrots and an orange] Jeremy: All right let's see this is not good, this is garbage, this is trash, this is good oh an orange. Vitamin C you later! ( laughs menacingly, enter Ben and clears his throat) Oh, hello, Ben. Ben: Hey Jeremy, look I tried to frame you for making that mess. It was wrong I apologize. Jeremy: ( slaps him) It was and you do. Heh heh heh heh. It's a classic tale of germ beats person, what's say we shake on it friend -o? Ben: Sure. (Reveals his hand and something on it) Jeremy: ( scared) Hey, are you wearing a glove? Ben: I guess you could say I'm a germophobe! Jeremy: Hey! What are you doing!!? pulls Jeremy laughing while Jeremy protested and in the bathroom where Hank was Hank:(offscreen) Hey Ben, who are you bringing to visit? (notices Jeremy) He looks strangely familiar. ( punching was heard, Tom, Angela, and Ginger hurry over) Jeremy: No Ben, take it easy! We just got off on the wrong foot that's all! I can change, I swear! Ben: In you go! ( Jeremy screams as the toilet flushes and Tom and the gang are not happy) Jeremy: You get yours Ben! I swear on my...(screams)!!!!!! [ Hank exits the bathroom] Hank: Watch it you guys. Ben is giving out swirlies. Ah choo! Tom: Ben! What just happened? Where's Jeremy? What did you do to him? Ben: (sighs happily and victoriously) Relax Tom, he's in a better place now. Angela: (gasps) You killed him?! Ben: What?!! No! I flushed him down the toilet which leads to the sewer. It's an ideal habitat for a germ. He'll have plenty of friends down there. Ginger: No! Jeremy! Now who's gonna chew my gum for me? Ben: (not liking Ginger's words) He was only trying to make you sick, and chew your own gum! Angela: (upset) Ben you don't get to decide who we can be friends with, and who gets flushed down the toilet! Tom: Yeah! that's right! And another thing...( before Tom could finish he sneezed) Hank: Gesundheit. ( Ginger sneezed too) Tom: You guys, I don't feel so good. Ginger: (little stuffy) Yeah, me neither. (Angela sneezes on Hank twice) Angela: They always come in three. ( sneezes on Ginger protecting Hank) Sick Ending the sick people were in the bathroom and Ben brought soup for them Tom: (stuffy) Aw, I can't believe we let Jeremy fool us like that, we're so stupid. Angela: (also stuffy) Ah Choo! I know. I am never taking an open-faced mystery sandwich from a talking bacteria ever again. Ginger: Sorry we didn't believe you Ben. (sneezes) Ben: Don't worry, all that matters is that you learned your lesson. And sent all the bad germs to the sewer where they belong. ( closes the doors and sprays it. Later Jeremy in the sewer was not giving up) Jeremy: ( to the viewers) Those fools! They think putting me down here will get rid of me? Well let em. I'll be back one day, and I won't be alone! ( laughs as the screens pans revealing a lot of germs Talking Tom and Friends credits) Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Transcripts